Only I knew
by Hotchocolate329
Summary: Skye thinks about something or someone.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

This is kind of part 02 to 'She is there to catch me when I fall' and this is from Skye's POV

Sometimes characters might be OOC. I hope you will like it. This is not BETA.

Disclaimer: - I Don't own Agent Of Shield. I write because if makes me so happy.

* * *

**Only I knew**

_Grant Ward, he was my partner, my S.O, my friend (sort of). We never got along with each other that much. As much as I wanted to have a great bond with Grant, he kept pushing me away. First I thought it was because I was not an Agent like him, then I thought it must be because I was an orphan but I was so wrong. When I got to know the guy the real Grant Ward I knew none of those matters to him, there was some other reason behind for his distance from me. I wanted to know it I needed to know it._

_I tried my best by having a heart to heart with my S.O only to get a heart melting smile from him then he walked away from me. Do you know where he went, I mean to whom he went? The Great Agent May. Can you believe it? I tried to become somewhat human , only him to push me away for what? I had no idea. However, I knew he must have a good reason for that. Come on who wants to talk to a hacker, simple orphan when they can have a heart to heart with Great Professional Agents of Shield right?_

_Nevertheless, I knew Grant is not that rude or harsh he must have a good reason to refuse my hand. Only if I could read his mind. _

_That was when I thought to give him space, I decided not to argue or bicker with my S.O. I became the puppet for him. Did as he said and just the way he wanted._

_Most of the time I would stay in my bunk alone thinking for hours and hours. Thinking about him all the time._

_I first found him handsome, attractive, brave. Then I started having a crush. Now I have fallen for the guy oh my god I am so in love with the GREAT NO FUN GRANT WARD. _

_Who would have thought that I my self will fall for a guy in Shield. Later I saw he is so caring, brave, sexy, handsome, perfect gentle-man around women. He always put others before him. Even during missions he looks after others first then he looks after him self no wonder I fell for this guy._

_I would be so lucky to have a caring guy as my what? partner? Boyfriend? Life partner? I have no idea. So he wanted space I gave him the space he needed from me. Believe me it was so damn hard not to tease and bicker with him. I will follow this rule of space as much as I can then I'm so going to give up and move on. That's it. How much can you stand next to a guy and not able to kiss or do whatever you feel. I mean come on I am a girl after all and he was a Man with a capital M._

_One day I had a feeling that someone was standing outside my Bunk but I thought it was just me then I kept hearing a sigh. So I waited for a while and then pick up myself I to see my S.O Grant Ward standing about to fall so I caught him before he fell and brought him inside. Then both of us laid next to each other. _

_The next morning I thought he would pretend nothing happened but to my surprise he was wide awake before me and was looking at me with so much love in his eyes. I woke and rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating but NOPE he was really looking at me Skye._

_He spoke first, then me. So we talked for like hours and hours. He said he has feelings for me. First I really knew that it should be some dream I was having. I gave him a stupid smile & pinched myself when I screamed Grant gave me a look as if asking Ah Are you ok? I smiled and said that feelings are mutual. So just like that Skye and Grant started dating._

* * *

So here I am Future Agent Skye thinks about her boyfriend I mean MY BOY FRIEND. Today is our first month anniversary. Sorry I know it must be very sappy. Come on it was like THE THING to have Grant Ward as my boyfriend. Me Skye dating The Grant Ward. I sighed then I heard my Bunk door opened and closed. I smiled.

"That smile should be for me if not someone is in big trouble. You know I would not hesitate to use my pistol and other stuff from my collection."

There he was My handsome man with a heart melting smile only for me. He kissed me. I happily returned the kiss.

"You know the look and my thoughts are only about you and us." I replied.

"I know honey. I was kidding. Happy one month anniversary. And YES your surprise is in the gym. So if you want to see what I have for us. You need to get up from there and come with me." He said, dragging me from my bed I mean our bed.

"Happy one month anniversary Grant." I kissed him again. As usual he blushed.

No one will know that Agent Grant Ward blushes every time I call him honey, every time I kiss him on lips, every time I hug him his heart beats faster then become very soothing. Only I knew. Only I knew how much I love him and he loves me. Only I knew that he had a surprise for me planning for the past week. Only I knew the real Grant Ward.

"I love you honey." Those words , Grant was the first one actually meant it. He was the first one I repeated and meant it from my heart.

"I love you too. I love you so very much Grant. You have no idea..."

He cut me off with a kiss which I happily returned with so much passion and love. After like ages he is the one to break the kiss saying his surprise is still waiting. Hugging me closely we headed to our gym only place we spent so much time together other that our Bunk.

Now I know that I will have a future with him my friend , lover, partner, my everything. The family I always wanted to have. He is my everything because only I knew that this is what I wanted.

Fin..

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. It might be cheesy. What to do I like cheesy ending.

Thanks and please please R&R. I hope you really enjoyed.


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I am sorry you guys must have got few mails for the same story. I had trouble with my internet connection. Now I have posted it I got the confirmation mails too.

Yes I got a very nice review for the first time bit harsh I understand. It was fault.

Sorry if I troubled anyone. Mistakes do happen. Sorry again.


End file.
